Fiction and Flirting
by Miss Smosh
Summary: Ian and Anthony discover fanfiction and have...fun... reading all the crazy fanfictions about themselves.


**My first Fan Fiction, go easy on me. Plus, I was super bored when I wrote this. **

* * *

"Hey dude! Come check this out!" Ian called from the study.

Anthony sighed and made his way over to where Ian was sitting at the computer.

"What?"

"Well, you know how we have heaps of fangirls?" Ian started.

"Totally creepy fangirls who send us locks of their hair," Anthony added grimly.

"Yeah, well I thought I would look up fan fictions to see if there were any about us."

Anthony peered at the screen in interest. "Are there any?"

"Yep. There's a but-ton. Look at this one"

_Anthony stood in the doorway of Ian's bedroom. Ian, who was laying on his bed, grinned. _

"_I've been waiting for you," he said, patting the bed. _

_Anthony grinned mischievously and slunk over to the bed. He pinned Ian to the mattress and slid his thigh into Ian's groin. Ian moaned in pleasure. Anthony leaned down and touched his lips to Ian's. Ian grinned and grabbed Anthony's scrumptious- _

"God dude! Who writes this stuff?" Anthony recoiled from the screen.

"Hyperventilating fan girls with nothing better to do," Ian laughed.

"Wow. and I thought we had free time," Anthony laughed. "Well, see ya dude, I'm going to get some lunch."

"Ok," Ian replied, still staring at the screen.

Anthony shook his head and left the room.

The next day, Anthony's friend, Matt, came over.

"Dude, you know how we were talking about those creepy fanfics? Well I wanted to see for myself and I found this one," Matt opened his laptop and typed into the search bar. He clicked on the top story and pushed the laptop over to Anthony.

"Oh God!" Anthony groaned when he had finished reading. "It's even worse than the last one!"

"Pretty damn graphic too, I mean, the part where you-"

"I'm going to get something to drink," Anthony hurriedly cut Matt off and sped out of the room.

"Woah you look terrible Anthony," Ian laughed from where he was sitting on the couch.

Anthony had finally risen from his room.

"Yeah, didn't sleep well last night," he mumbled, sitting on the couch beside Ian.

"Read too many fanfics eh?" Ian winked.

Anthony's breath stuck in his throat and he let out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, pretty trippy shit. Hey I found a good one, or should I say a really, really bad one, yesterday."

"You should show me," Ian said eagerly.

"No dude, seriously, it's messed up." Anthony assured his friend.

"Please?"

"Fine, but it's your funeral."

Anthony brought up and typed in the name of the fanfic.

"Here,"

Ian leaned in towards the screen, a bemused smile on his face. Slowly, the smile slipped. He let out a small strangled noise.

"Pretty bad eh? I bet some sad 13 year old girl wrote it." Anthony laughed.

Ian was still staring at the screen, eyes popping.

"Hey, I warned you dude."

"No, no, it's not that..." Ian trailed off.

Anthony raised one eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Who did write this thing anyway?" Anthony leaned forward to see the author's name, when suddenly Ian lurched forward and covered the screen.

"Ian? What the hell? What's the matter?"

"I just think we should respect their privacy," Ian blushed.

"Pfft, as if! It's probably something like 'Smoshluvr99'" He pushed away Ian's hands until he got a glimpse of the name.

"IanH?" Anthony frowned, then suddenly it dawned on him. "DUUUUUUUUDE!"

Anthony suddenly felt sick.

Ian blushed.

"I'm sorry... just... inspired..." Ian mumbled.

Anthony gaped at him. "How did you write such graphic stuff? Do you..." He stumbled and stuttered. "Do you really think about us... in that way?"

Ian locked eyes with Anthony.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Anthony found himself pinned to the couch with Ian on top of him. His lips crushed down on Anthony's. Anthony's eyes widened in shock.

"GET OFF ME!" Anthony yelled, flinging Ian off.

Ian looked up at him from where he had landed on the ground. "Don't tell me you didn't like it," he said, eyelids lowered seductively.

Anthony gaped. "I-I-I don't...!"

Ian was on him in a flash, sitting on his chest.

"It's so obvious, you do such a bad job of hiding your feelings. I could tell you were turned on by those fanfics." He bent down until he was nose to nose with Anthony. "I know you want me, Padilla." He breathed.

Anthony let out a little shriek and slid off the couch, taking Ian with him.

They landed in a heap on the floor and before Ian could recover, Anthony sprinted to his room and locked the door.

He stood leaning against the door, panting. His best friend has a thing for him. His best friend has crazy fantasies about him. His best friend _kissed _him! Anthony would never see Ian as just his best friend as just his best friend ever again.


End file.
